Such a detector tube is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,287 and is equipped with a forward layer for quantitatively detecting NaOH aerosols and/or CaO aerosols. The forward layer is made of a carrier material impregnated with ammonium chloride on which the aerosol is liberated. A highly volatile reaction product is produced which is detected in an adjacent indicating layer impregnated with acid and bromophenol blue.
Chlorosilanes are used with ever increasing frequency in the manufacture of semiconductors so that the importance of their detection is ever increasing. However, no simple and convenient detection systems which are inexpensive to produce such as a detector tube are known.